Final Fantasy High
by Neona Nyx
Summary: *title is a work in progress might change it* in another universe, they might be heroes or villains. that they might be human or be beings with extraordinary powers. Some might have been destined to meet. However, this is not that universe. instead of fighting monsters, they have to make their way through real life.
1. Aerith 1

**AN: I do not own any of these characters as they belong to Square Enix. **

**This will be a story that will include all or most of the final fantasy characters throughout the franchise… in a high school setting.**

**Also a quick note on shipping… don't be rude please just because you don't ship something I do- this will have… let's say some cross over couples who are from different games that I like ZackXLighting. I want people to enjoy and possibly laugh at the daily lives of these characters might have.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Neona Nyx**

Aerith Gainsborough was nervous, so much so that she kept fidgeting with her school uniform. She wasn't entirely sure why she kept messing with her clothing- especially the navy skirt and the red tie she had on.

Was the first day at a new school supposed to be this terrifying? Moving to a new town didn't seem so bad until she began to realize just how close the first day of school was. She didn't know anyone she hasn't been outside the house at all this last week between unpacking and settling into her new home she hasn't had the chance to go out and meet new people.

Then again, even if she did, she didn't know the first place to start… and her mom needed the truck for a few days, meaning Aerith was stuck where she was.

_At least school isn't too far away to walk, _Aerith thought thinking it would calm her nerves it didn't.

"Aerith!" she heard her mother call from downstairs, "It's time to leave for school, you don't want to be late on your first day!

Aerith turned away from her mirror and took a deep breath to try and compose herself before grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

"Good morning, mom," Aerith called as she ran past her kitchen where her mother was unloading groceries, "bye mom!"

"Have a goo-" Her mom got out before Aerith ran out of the house. And ran right into a girl with pink hair and wearing a similar outfit as her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Aerith tried to say, but the girl seemed to brush her off and continued to walk as if nothing happened.

"Umm...I'm Aerith I just moved in not too long ago and…" she tried to say to the girl before her, trying to be friendly and to perhaps try to start a conversation with the girl who continued to ignore her, so Aerith's words trailed off.

"Lighting! Hey wait up!" a voice called out, which oddly enough made the pink-haired girl cringe and make a _Tsking _nose in annoyance, as a blonde-haired boy ran up with another girl who looked a lot like… Lighting, that was her name right.

Lighting started to walk even faster as the blonde man quickly closed the distance between them, while the girl slowed down when she saw Aerith.

"I never saw you around, are you now?" she asked, as she held out one of her hands, "I'm Serah, Serah Farron. The girl trying to escape the guy- my boyfriend Snow- is my older sister Lighting. You are?"

"I'm Aerith. I just moved here," she said, pointing back at her house, "the yellow house with the large garden is mine."

"Oh my Gods," Serah exclaimed, as she grabbed her arm, "We're neighbors. We live in the tan house next door."

"Really?" Aerith honestly didn't know what to make of this girl, and she was overly friendly. But at least it took away some of her first day of school fears.

"Yes," Serah said, "Which grade are you in?"

"A junior," Aerith answered and watched as Serah's smile fell a little before going back to normal.

"Aw, that sucks," Serah replied, "I'm only a freshman. Sadly Snow and my sister are both seniors. But I do have some friends who might be in the same classes; first days suck when you don't know anyone so I could introduce you to some of my friends."

"That sounds great, thank you," Aerith said not sure what else to say. She wasn't so sure about that. On the one hand, she could meet other people, but what happens if they don't like her and ignore her. What if no really likes her; Serah was friendly enough but what happens if they don't talk past this.

"Aerith, are you okay?" Serah asked, "because you're just standing there."

Well, Aerith was just standing there until she was surprised by Serah's voice breaking her away from her thoughts… which caused her to lose her footing and land against something hard with hands that caught her. And eyes so blue that the clear sky should be envious of them.

Yes the boy who caught her was handsome… but his emotionless expression made her freeze. It was like staring into a statue. Cold, and yet his hands were warm.

"Umm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall on you," Aerith apologize even though he didn't say anything as he walked away from them and towards the school campus that was just ahead.

"Cloud doesn't really talk," Serah explained, as they walked past the front, "so a lot of people think he comes across as cold and rude. But he's a good guy."

Serah continued to talk, but Aerith didn't pay attention at she looked around campus where there were students leaning against the building, sitting on the steps, or sitting in the grass.

It was a lot to take in, and all her fears returned with a vengeance, Aerith almost froze up again until someone grabbed her arm. Lighting.

"It's going to be alright." She muttered as she gently leads Aerith inside.


	2. Lightning 1

"Since when are you apart of the welcoming committee?" Lightning felt the presence of someone behind her back. Someone she really didn't like, Seifer Almasy while in the same grade as Light was the cockiest and most childish guy in school. Worse than Snow and Zack Fair combined. Even broke up with one of Light's only friends because of Rinoa, just this last summer, because he thought that she was holding him back. But from what he refused to say.

For some reason, he now had his sights on Lightning. Her hatred for this man grew more.

"Why do you care?" Light said, turning towards the smirking blonde boy. Trying not to give in to the urge to punch him in the face. Light crossed her arms over her chest before adding, "I see you brought your minions," then towards the two who stood a few feet away, "when will you two wake up and realize Seifer isn't as great as you think."

Fujin and Raijin didn't say anything. They just glared at her. Though Raijin looked like he wanted to say something, though they weren't as angry as Seifer was, he looked about ready to hit her.

Try it and see what happens, Lighting thought as her lips turned upwards though her smiled died when his smirk returned.

"Maybe, I'll turn my sights on the new meat," Seifer said, "She's a pretty little-"

"You four!" A voice called out, "why aren't you in class!"

Light and Seifer turned to see a teen with long white hair and blue eyes. WoL never smiled and always looked so serious. Unlike Seifer, who was the head of the so-called disciplinary committee, WoL was on the student council. The president acted as a medium between the students and the facility. Not to mention that he had more disciplinary powers than Seifer, didn't actually have any.

"I was just helping a new girl out," Light answered, "I was heading to class now, but he stopped me."

You could have ignored him, Light thought, but then again, Seifer was in her way, and their interaction would have ended with her in detention and Seifer in the nurse's office at best.

"And you?" WoL turned to Seifer, who just glared at him.

"Just giving you and the student council a hand with the more rowdy students," Sefier answered, trying to sound and look intimidating, "making sure they get to class on time and not causing trouble."

"Oh really," WoL looked Seifer up and down, "It almost looks like you're causing trouble and trying to place the blame on others. Get to class Almasy!"

Seifer being angry at WoL's words, was an understatement since he looked about ready to charge at the older boy. Though he had enough brain cells to know that wasn't a good idea, not to mention that he must have learned from the last time that even if it was hard, it was never a good idea to anger WoL.

Instead, he looked at Light with a look that promised that their "little chat" was far from over.

She looked more forward to explaining to the gym teacher Jecht why she was late even if it ended with her running laps with the other tardies than to see Seifer again today.

…

Light was stuck running laps, while others got a free day. That meant that she wasn't going to be left alone… though she had to admit this lastest annoyance wasn't that bad. Then again, it was Zack Fair she was talking about, give it another five minutes, and his running mouth could cause her to "Accidently" kick him somewhere that would destroy his male ego- and possibly prevent him from fathering children.

Though she had to admit herself, he was a welcomed sight for the moment. She hated running alone, regardless if it was Light's chose to run or not. Usually, she had an underclassman named Tifa Lockhart running with her. An accident with both the school's scheduling system and her own class scheduled caused Tifa to ended up in the senior gym class. But the dark-haired girl was currently in a heated argument with a guy with long blonde hair. From what Light could tell, Kain Highwind suddenly jumped in front of Tifa, not only scaring her but causing her to bump into him. Which ultimately caused her fall.

"So, why were you late?" Zack asked, breaking the peaceful silence they had.

"There's a new girl," Light replied, "her and her mom moved next door to me. It was easier for me to show her around than Serah. But then as I headed to class, Seifer and his minions stopped me."

"Damn… so that new girl is she cu-" Zack tailed off when he saw the glaring Light was giving him, "what? Don't look at me like that!"

Light rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of Seifer for you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I can do that to myself, you know," Light said.

Zack grinned, "I know, and that's why I like you."

That smile might have made her heart skip a beat and her checks to turn red slightly.


End file.
